Through Heartbreak We Find Love
by Foxy
Summary: Marron's engaged to Trunks but is loves another person.


Through Heartbreak We Find Love

~*Foxy*~

This is a bit different okay guys? I don't want to spoil it but I'll just say Marron gives up Trunks (sorta) and finds a new lover. Please after you read don't give me nasty mean reviews about who I put her with. I only want comments from people who actually read my story and keep an open mind about the story itself not the pairing.

~*Foxy*~

Marron sat on her window seat and watched the people down below from her knew beach-side apartment. She sighed watching two lovers walk hand in hand. At that moment she wanted to scream. It was so frustrating loving someone else other than your fiancée. She was getting married soon to man who says he loves her but his work seemed more important to him than she did. Marron knew this even before she said yes but the fear of being alone ruled her thoughts. She knew Trunks would be good to her and probably a good father. But poor Marron just wasn't in love with him anymore. I'll just end up hurting him if I don't…She thought gazing at the clouds that passed slowly by.

She smiled lightly when she remembered the one who had captured her heart. That one person had always been there for her, even during the rough times. She knew she had a good friend. Her spirits lifted thinking about that person in particular. If only she had the courage to say what she wanted to both of them her love and Trunks.

Ring! Marron turned her head to her tiny phone on her night table. She guessed it would be Trunks going to break their date…again. She had actually wanted to work at their relationship despite their different feelings. She growled and walked over to the phone ready to hear the same speech over again.

"Hey Marron!" A cheerful voice called.

Marron smiled. "Pan. What's going on?" she asked partly forgetting why she was upset to begin with. Her friends cheerfulness was rubbing off on her. 

"Not much, I just thought I'd give you a call. What's wrong, blondie? You seem down." Pan replied using her nickname for Marron. 

"I was just hoping that it wasn't Trunks calling to break another date." Marron replied rolling her eyes. She heard Pan's soft chuckle on the other end.

"You sound like you need cheering up. How about we go out to lunch or are you planning on meeting Trunks?" Pan asked.

"Sure Panny. My date with him isn't until 9 tonite anyway. I could use some fresh air." Marron smiled feeling better already.

"Good! I'll be over in twenty minutes to get you, kay?" Pan replied.

"All right, I'll see you then, Panny. Bye." Marron hung up the phone. Perhaps the young Son Pan could help her with her dilemma.

Marron got off the bed and stretched. She removed her long night shirt and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Clean and dressed she fixed her hair just in time to see Pan flying over. Marron smiled. She had actually thought the young quarter Saiyan would use a Capsule Car. Marron walked over to the balcony and opened the door just as Pan landed.

"Don't you think it'll be a little suspicious seeing someone flying around like that? Why don't you use that hoverbike that Bulma gave you?" Marron asked.

"I do use that in public but I flew since I could get here faster." Pan replied.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me get my purse."

The two walked out of the comfortable apartment. They chatted pleasantly forgetting their troubles in each others company. They chose an outdoor café to stop in for lunch so they could truly enjoy the beach scenery. 

"Marron…are you sure you want to get married to Trunks…I mean, I'm sure he loves you but…?" 

Marron sighed not really wanting to tell why she was marrying Trunks to Pan.

"I'm sure. We love each other…it seems like the right thing to do…" Marron lied.

Pan leaned back not at all believing the girl in front of her.

"Then why do you seem so unhappy so much?" Pan asked.

Marron was silent.

"Here's your meals ladies! Enjoy!" The perky waiter placed the food in front of the two women. Marron had begun to loose her appetite.

"Pan can you…can you keep a secret?"

"Of course! What's going on Marron?"

Marron hesitated to reply. Tears stung her eyes but she forced them back down.

"I don't love Trunks…not anymore."

"Then why-?"

"Because I don't want to be alone. I like Trunks a lot. He'd be a good father, if he was ever around. He loves me, he'd treat me well. I could be happy with him." Marron replied her voice getting softer with every word.

Pan was shocked. She had no idea about Marron's true problem. It wasn't about Trunks workaholism getting in the way at all.

"Marron…"

"Let's eat, I'm really hungry." Marron replied giving a weak smile. Pan nodded and the let the matter drop.

After lunch the two decided to go back to Marron's place for swimsuits and head down to the beach. Marron had successful dodged all of Pans attempt to make her open up and tell her the whole story about why she didn't love Trunks. She wasn't ready to reveal her secret to anyone.

Marron sighed as she floated on the cool waters of the calm ocean. It was as if all her hard times were washed away. She closed her eyes and without warning water plunged around her. Marron struggled back up with a gasp, sputtering.

She turned to glare at Pan who was outright laughing at the sight. 

"Panny!"

"Oh come on! It was too perfect!" Pan cried still laughing.

"Oh really?" Without warning Marron disappeared. Pan's eyes widened as she searched for Marron before suddenly being sucked underneath the salt water. 

"Hey!" Pan cried gasping for air.

Marron giggled. "Fair's fair Panny!" Marron replied splashing the girl. Pan shrieked and splashed back until the girls were in an all out splash fight in the middle of the ocean.

They grew tired and decided to dry off and head back to Marron's place. Once dry they settled on Marron's large comfy couch and watched some old movies that played on the screen. Pan had made some popcorn and brought a big bowl for both of them. They snuggled up under a warm blanket.

The time neared 9:30 before Marron realized where she was. 

"It's 9:30." She said softly.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be meeting Trunks?" 

Marron nodded slowly.

"Marron…?"

With her lips set in a thin line Marron walked to her bedroom leaving a confused Pan. She emerged not ten minutes later dressed for her date. Pan wanted to ask questions but she kept he mouth shut. 

"Pan?"

"Yeah Marron?"

"Could you wait for me?" Pan frowned still confused.

"I have to do something…and I'm sure I'm going to want someone here with me when I get back." Marron replied. Pan nodded noticing the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"I won't be long." Marron disappeared out the door. Pan knew what she was going to do.

****************

For once he was there on time. Not that Trunks could blame Marron for being late. After all those times she was late or never showed at all to a date he wouldn't be surprised if this was a form a payback. "Don't worry," he said to himself, "When we marry I promise I'll make more time for you." 

Marron let out a deep breath as she saw Trunks waiting outside their favorite restaurant. This was going to be harder than she thought. She gathered her courage and continued on her path to him. 

Trunks smiled brilliantly and almost made Marron forget why she had come in the first place. He embraced her and took her into his strong arms, holding her tightly. 

"You came." He whispered. 

Marron nodded pushing herself away from him.

"I'm not hear to stay Trunks." 

"But Mar--!"

"Just listen. I only came to tell you something important. Something I couldn't do over the phone." 

Trunks had a sinking feeling about what she had come to say. He had known for weeks she that was unhappy. He had tried to make things better between them but he knew as well as she did that things couldn't work out, not like he had wanted. When he noticed that her left hand was bare he knew what she had come to say. He went completely numb not wanting to admit that their relationship had failed because of him. The one woman he had truly loved.

"Trunks you have been nothing but wonderful to me. I have had a great time being with you but your work always came first, even to me. What I'm trying to say is…I can't marry you Trunks."

Trunks knew she was going to say those words but he had no idea how much actually hearing them would hurt. His entire body shook.

"I'm sure you'll make someone else just as happy but that person can't be me. I can't be with a person who loves me second. I can't even pretend to love someone when there's no love left."

"You've never been second in my heart Marron!" He protested but shook her head.

"Trunks I'm sorry but this--!"

"Please don't say anything else!" He cried turning his back on her angrily. He walked away without another word.

Marron shook with sobs as she watched him go. I've hurt him so badly…Trunks I'm sorry…

********************

Pan sat on the in the dark room, save the light from the TV on Marron's couch, curled up like she had been before Marron had left. She ate the popcorn and tried to focus on the movie but her mind kept wandering back to poor Marron. She could only imagine the kind of argument she and Trunks must have been having now. 

As if on cue the door clicked and swung slowly open. Pan sat up to see Marron's figure walking through the door. It was too dark for her to see the streaks of tears down her face or her puffy red eyes. Pan said nothing and waited for Marron to speak. Marron just sank to her knee's bawling on the floor. Pan rushed over to her and took the sobbing girl into her arms. Marron's arms hung loosely around Pan's waist while her face was burried in Pans neck. Pan stroked her hair.

  
"You know you did the right thing. It wouldn't be fair to either of you if you married him out of lonlieness." Pan whispered as Marron shook in her arms.

"You didn't see the look on his face or hear what he said to me." Marron replied in gasps between sobs.

"Is that a good enough reason to stay with someone you don't love?" Pan asked. Marron hesitated to answer thinking of how much Pan sounded like her father.

Pan and Marron just sat there for a while not speaking, just enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms. 

Marron had suddenly decided that she would make another confession that night. I can't turn back now. I'll never forgive myself if I don't do this…

"Pan, Trunks job isn't the only reason I don't want to marry him." Marron said in a rushed weak voice.

"Really? What is it?"

Marron sighed. "I'm in love with someone else, I have been for a long while now." She whispered feeling her courage slowly draining away as she looked at pan.

"Who is it?" Pan asked looking in the others eyes.

"You." Marron said in a steady voice. Inside she was cowering ready to fall into a million pieces of Pan walked away now to.

Pan sat frozen. Marron broke down into tears.

"I know you could never love me the way I do you. But I had to tell you. You deserved to know. I'm sorry if I upset you and I'll understand if you never want anything to do with me again."

Marron hid her face from the other woman that sat before her. Pan didn't move away instead she brought Marron's chin up. 

"Marron, don't cry…"

"Pan…"

Pan silenced her with a soft and gentle kiss brushing away the tears on her face.

"I love you too." Pan said when she pulled away. 

Marron cried harder out of happiness and held Pan tightly.

"I'm glad."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pan asked returning the embrace.

"I was so scared. I never knew I could feel this away about a woman, especially my best friend. I couldn't loose what relationship we had with each other." Marron replied.

"I promise you won't loose me. You made me so happy to hear those words." 

Marron looked up to find Pan crying too. They both laughed through their tears and kissed again. Their kisses became more passionate with each embrace. 

"Stay with me." Marron whispered hoarsly.

"Are you sure?" Pan asked.

Marron nodded not willing to turn back. They kissed again exploring their newfound passion all through the night.

*******************

The sun shone brightly into Marron's small bedroom. For once she awoke with a smile when she felt two arms and a warm back around her. She gazed into Pan's peaceful face and smiled tracing her jaw with her finger. Pan awoke with the contact. She smiled and kissed Marron good morning. 

They snuggled closer not ready to get up and face the world right then.

"Do you regret your decision Marron?" Pan asked nervously. Everything was so new that she was afraid their love wouldn't last longer than her relationship with Trunks did.

"None. I'm happy now Panny. I'm with the person I truly love." Marron replied gazing into her lovers eyes.

Pan smiled and kissed Marron.

  
"I'm happy."

So what did you think? I know it's different but I like alternate pairings. And now you people who argue over T/P or T/M don't have to worry. Problem solved! :) Please review

~*Fozy*~


End file.
